Hero
by sumer11
Summary: once again ron sighed kim up for the talent show but what song will she sing this year? PLEASE DONT KILL ME!


**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. And I don't own "Boyfriend by Justin Beiber". I know I just created a crime against the law of humanity but this was not leaving me alone. Starting to hate the little voices in my head. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family, Faolan, and Migo Go. I've found on some news about a very close family member of mine so I'll try to update when I can.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please ask permission if planning on using on any of my character. **

**Please and thank you.**

* * *

Kim was getting nervous. She promised that this year was going to be different. Nothing like last year's show.

"Kim!"

Kim jump and turned to see the reason why she was here in the first place.

"Ron don't do that!."

Ron looked nervous and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry KP."

"No big ron."

"I just wanted to say good luck out there. I know you'll win."

"Awww thanks ron but next year. Keep me out of talent show."

"Got it KP." Ron runs off so he can get his seat before the show.

"Ms. Possible. You're on."

Kim sighs. "Now to show up bonnie."

Kim stood ready at the curtain in her mission outfit. "Let's do this."

She walks out and grabs the microphone. She begins to sing something Ron threw together.

* * *

If I was your hero, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey, let me talk to you

If I was your hero, never let you go  
Keep you in my arms, you'd never be alone  
I can be a your savior, anything you want  
If I was your hero, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Jane Doe fly across the globe  
I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
yeah, yeah, i could be your hero  
I could be your hero until the - world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
Swaggie

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey, let me talk to you

If I was your hero, never let you go  
Keep you in my arms, you'd never be alone  
I can be a your savior, anything you want  
If I was your hero, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

So give me a chance, 'cause you're always need hero  
Spend a week with me you'll be calling me your hero  
If I was your hero, I'd never leave you  
I just want to save you, and bring you back to life.

If I was your hero, never let you go  
Keep you in my arms, you'd never be alone  
I can be a your savior, anything you want  
If I was your hero, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Ya hero  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your hero  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your hero.

* * *

As Kim sang her last note. All she heard was a loud round of applause. She waved at them before disappearing behind the certain.

"Nice job K but I'm still going to win."

Kim smirks. "We'll let the judges decide on that B."

Bonnie and Kim both turned away from each other til the results were in.

"And the winner of this year's talent show is *Barkin looks at the paper.* ALLEN FREEMAN!"

Kim and Bonnie was both in shock while a guy who was wearing nothing but black and also had a bad haircut.

"For finally cutting his hair and donating it to charity."

Kim smirked at bonnie. "Tough luck bonnie. That's two years in a row that you couldn't uphold the Rockwaller tradition."

Bonnie huffed and walked off.

Kim turn towards the winner and clapped for him.

* * *

**I know I'm the worst writer in the world in the world for mixing Kim possible and *shutters* Justin Beiber. The little voices in my head made me do it. Anyways I hope you guys like it. If not, I understand.**

**Please review!**


End file.
